Sam doesn't always like who Dean picks up in a bar
by SheyRicci
Summary: Old memories come back when Dean finds company at a bar.


Dean kept one hand on the wheel and wearily pinched the bridge of his nose, eyebrows furrowing, with the other. He shot a glance over at his brother and considered whether or not to wake him up and ask him to drive. It wasn't really all that late, just after eight but they'd been driving all day, stopping once for gas and a second time to eat, and Sam hadn't woken either time. The weather was a bitch, cold with periods of freezing rain, sleet and now snow; it made driving slow and treacherous, required two hands on the wheel and took concentration Dean no longer possessed.

They were a day behind getting to their next job where Bobby was waiting for them, so they were driving straight through the night. Well, Dean had decided to do that, Sam hadn't seemed to care, shrugging and saying to wake him up when it was his turn to drive, asleep within five minutes on the road.

"Great." Dean sighed tiredly. Fine, maybe Sam didn't feel up to driving, but the least he could do was stay awake and keep Dean company. The car slid on the pavement and Dean grabbed the wheel with both hands. He was more tired than he'd realized and his eyes burned both from squinting in an attempt to focus through the foggy windshield and outright exhaustion. He wanted nothing more than to swallow some aspirin and lay down, preferably someplace warm and quiet. He uttered a curse as the car slid again, and he slowed down to a crawl, now looking for a road sign that advertised the nearest motel.

It wasn't all Sam's fault they were late and behind schedule, driving in shitty weather. Dean had been slow to respond to his yell for help, coming to his aid too late to prevent him from being struck in the belly with a 2x4. If that hadn't been enough torment for the kid to suffer, the board with nails that had left numerous puncture wounds on Sam's left side and belly. Not just any nails, dirty, rusted, blunted nails. Sam had insisted he was fine, cleaning and disinfecting every puncture himself, reluctant to let Dean see.

"Sure Sammy." he cast another look at the passenger seat. Sam slept, undisturbed by the weather.

Dean couldn't ignore or forget his upbringing and after a brief wrestling match, had forced Sam into letting him see. Nine, nine punctures, some that had torn skin, others that had been deep enough to still be bleeding and when Dean had poked, they all had bled. Sam couldn't remember when he'd last had a tetanus shot, hadn't thought he needed one, but Dean insisted and they'd spent nearly all day at a clinic just to get one simple shot, the day wasted.

Well, Dean glanced again at Sam, not wasted, long as Sam was ok. Tetanus shots were routine, might cause a sore arm that could ache for a day or two and in some cases, cause a low-grade fever. Both symptoms were a hell of a lot better than suffering from an infection and the shot was easy to get and inexpensive. But, Sam was a Winchester and nothing was ever routine in their lives. He hadn't complained about being in pain but had agreed to take the prescription for a mild painkiller so Dean couldn't be too impatient with him. Coming up with a plausible story to explain that odd injury had taken some creative quick thinking for Dean.

The weather hadn't shown any signs of letting up and Dean was doing more fishtailing than driving, so when an exit came up advertising food and a hotel, he took it.

"Hey." he gave Sam a hard shove. "Come on, let's go."

"Uh,- wh-at?" Sam stirred carefully, the left side of his body protesting any movement. "Need me to drive?" he yawned, sitting up, stopping mid-stretch with a wince. "Ow." he saw the empty driver's seat and looked around. "Dean?"

"Right here." Dean was outside the car, the passenger door open and he was kicking at Sam's leg. "Come on, no need to sleep in the car less you insist on it."

"We're there?" he peered out the windshield, for the first time realizing they were in a parking lot.

"Oh hell no, do you see the snow Sam?"

"Oh, you're hungry? I'm not, not really, go ahead, I'll wait here." another yawn and Sam was making himself comfy.

Dean stomped his feet in the slush. His head was bare, he didn't have a heavy coat on and it was sleeting. He was eager to get out of the weather and he didn't want to stand in it just to coax Sam inside. "Come on or I will leave you here." he said impatiently, eyes on the door to the hotel lobby.

"Where we at then?" Sam snapped irritably, not feeling up to verbally sparring with Dean. The cold from the open door was seeping through his inadequate for the weather jacket and he started to shiver. "Close the fucking door."

"Hotel." Dean moved to the back of the car and popped the trunk, getting their bags out. Sam took a moment to gather his wits, opening his eyes when he was sure he was clear-headed. Hotel?

"You pulled off the road? Why? You tired? I'll drive." he gave up on the idea of warmth and comfort and made to slide across the seat to get behind the wheel.

"And how good do you feel?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm ok."

"Yeah, you look great." Dean trolled with heavy sarcasm. "The weather sucks, now come on, I've already checked in."

Sam didn't offer further argument. He was more than happy to be out of the car and be able to sleep in an actual bed with a chance to get some decent sleep. Had he been completely awake and thinking rationally, he would have questioned why his brother willingly stopped for the night, but he was currently neither of those things, so he climbed out of the car and followed Dean without another word.

"Wait, my bag…" he turned around and headed back to the car.

"I've got all we need, let the rest go." Dean didn't stop to wait. "I swear I will leave you out here to find your own way to the room." he was holding the door to the hotel lobby open, not bothering to hide his irritation while waiting for Sam to follow. He would give Sam thirty seconds and then he was leaving him.

"Where…?" Sam squinted up at the neon sign. "Red Roof Inn? Why? I mean…"

"Sam, just come on!" he barked. Seriously, did Sam have to question everything?

"We never stay at chain hotels Dean, what the hell's going on?" the cold mixture of moisture was waking him up and he was becoming more alert.

"First exit with a hotel. I'm tired, I don't feel like driving anymore, and again, the weather." he let the door go and Sam hurried to catch it before it closed. The last thing he wanted was to go to the front desk and guess which credit card alias Dean checked in under. Without thinking he grabbed the door with his left arm. The jar from the weight of the door on his sore arm caused him to stumble and utter a curse. Why the hell did he have to be the one percent of people who threw a negative reaction to a stupid tetanus shot?

Dean hadn't waited but Sam still took a moment anyway to lean against the wall and catch his breath. He couldn't be mad at Dean, because now that he was awake, he understood why they had stopped for the night. It was no secret about Sam's reactions to tetanus shots. John Winchester had his own beliefs about what was best for his sons, and being raised as they had been, both he and Dean had gotten a tetanus shot every year; every ten years was for the person who wasn't stabbed, bitten, shot, sliced, punched, thrown and beaten on a daily basis.

Dean never had a problem, but Sam, well, his arm would ache, the sight of the injection would swell and turn red, he'd run a fever that would make him cranky and if he pushed himself his stomach would rebel and he wouldn't be able to keep food down for a day or two. Sam signed, pushing away from the wall when he heard his name being called.

"Patience Sam." he muttered to himself. "He's tired, you've dealt with him like this your whole life."

Dean was in the hallway, six or so doors down from Sam and when Sam got close enough, Dean chucked the ice bucket at him. "Ice machines on your way. Get me a coke."

"Six doors, Dean! Really?" he caught the ice bucket with his right hand and turned into the room with the ice and vending machines. A search of all his pockets produced a five dollar bill; enough to get Dean his coke and himself a raspberry ginger ale, who knew if or when his stomach would turn on him. Sticking the bottles of pop in the ice bucket, he found the door to their room and entered, locking it behind him. He set the bucket on the table between the beds, took off his jacket and sat down on his bed to pull off his boots.

"You ok?" Sam asked, unable to keep his tongue any longer, something just wasn't right.

"Me, yeah? Why?" Dean looked surprised that Sam would even ask. He was twisting some ice up in a towel.

Sam ignored him and went into the bathroom to change, he ended up just sitting on the tub side to try to figure out Dean's behavior. Giving up, he brushed his teeth, decided against taking a shower because he didn't feel like changing the bandages on his wounds and dressed for bed. He could shower in the morning or when he got up.

"We didn't have to…" he was speaking as he exited the bathroom, leaving the light on but pulling the door nearly closed. He didn't like the dark, had to sleep with a light and though Dean had yet to ask him about it, Sam knew he would eventually. "Huh." he didn't finish his sentence.

Dean was already in bed, undressed, under the blankets and on his belly. Sam knew what that meant, Dean didn't want to talk, or discuss anything with Sam, and it was his way of telling Sam to leave him the hell alone. The towel of ice sat on Sam's bed and a bottle of Tylenol sat on the table next to his ginger ale. A bottle of aspirin sat next to the opened bottle of coke.

So, Dean had a headache, Sam wasn't surprised, it had been a long day, and yesterday had been no walk in the park either, add to that the shitty weather and he decided maybe pulling off the road for the night hadn't been such a bad idea.

"Fine. Avoid me while you can." Sam muttered, he swallowed two Tylenol and went to bed.

***000***

Dean was the first to rise the next morning. A glance at the clock told him it was just after five, early enough for the local news to be reporting so he flipped the TV on. Sam still slept so Dean headed to the bathroom, intent on getting a shower before getting Sam up and hitting the road.

He was brushing his teeth, making plans to eat on the road when he heard the reporter on the news talking about highways being closed due to ice and heavy snow. He went to the doorway to see the TV and pay closer attention. Upon hearing "state of emergency" and "state police requesting everyone stay off the roads" he padded barefoot over to the window and pulled back the curtain.

"Son-of-a-bitch." he muttered, they wouldn't be going anywhere that day and possibly the next. He cursed the weakness that had caused him to pull off the road for the night until he heard the reporter drone on about people being stranded in their cars on the highway he and Sam had been on. That made him happy they were in a hotel and not stuck on the highway or worse, in a ditch.

"Shower free?" Sam asked sleepily, he'd yet to get up but was now awake.

"Stay put." Dean headed back to the bathroom. The room was chilly and he was cold and since they'd be staying, he bumped the thermostat up.

"Hell Dean, I'm ok." Sam muttered grumpily, sitting up. He was so not in the mood to deal with Dean in another foul mood so early in the morning.

"Yeah, well, good for you, but the weather's not, ice storm." he slammed the bathroom door.

Sam slumped back against the headboard to watch the news. Great, stuck in a motel room with Dean who was never content to remain cooped up for long. Dean needed to wander, needed to go out and Sam moodily brooded that they should have pushed on and gotten ahead of the storm. The next news report however, gave him reason to rethink that thought. He would rather be stranded in a hotel with Dean than in the car out on the highway with nowhere to go and nothing to do until authorities could reach them, which according to the news would hopefully be within the next twelve hours. Dean's cell rang and Sam reached out to the table between the beds to answer it.

"Yeah Bobby, its Sam."

"Where's Dean?"

"Shower." he didn't hear water running, but the bathroom door was still closed.

"So, you two yahoo's'r off the road? Where you at?" relief sounded in his voice now that he knew the brothers weren't stranded somewhere on a back road in the storm. "The storm, huh?"

"Huh, I dunno." he looked for hotel stationery. "Red Roof Inn, I was asleep when he pulled off last night. Hey Dean, where are we?" he yelled. "Bobby's on the phone."

"Norrisville." he came out of the bathroom and went back to the window, looking to see if there was any place open to get breakfast.

"Bobby, Norrisville."

"What the hell are you still doing in Wyoming? You were supposed to be here yesterday!"

"Yeah, we shudda called, sorry, we, um, got delayed leaving. Guess we'll be another day or two, the storm has shut down all the roads, can't get out on them either."

Dean took the phone from Sam who gave it up without a fight. He swore the kid could carry on an entire conversation without actually saying anything.

"Hey Bobby, we holed up last night, ghostie beat Sammy up with a 2x4 full of nails, nine punctures."

"Broke skin?" Bobby whistled. "Where?" not that it mattered, getting stabbed anywhere on your body with a nail was going to hurt like hell.

"Belly, left side, spent the day at the clinic to get him a tetanus shot. We were going to drive through the night, but weather sucked, I was tired, head ached, you know what he's like from a tetanus shot."

"Yeah, I do Dean, so have some patience with the boy; he doesn't fake that reaction he has to them shots." Bobby counseled carefully. Hence Dean's headache, tension from Sam getting the shot knowing it would make him miserable for a day or so. "Heading out today? Sam didn't think it was possible."

"It's not, was gonna but police closed the roads. We're here for at least today."

"Call me when you are on the road."

Dean hung up. "Looks like the diner across the parking lot is open, you hungry? I'll go get it."

No, Sam wasn't hungry, not at all and he was grateful Dean didn't expect him to get up and go out to eat. "Um, no, not really, some coffee though." he saw Deans expression and bit his lip, why couldn't he be left alone to wallow in his misery? "Bagel, I guess." he didn't sound at all enthused to pick out breakfast and Dean decided staying put another day wasn't all that bad.

He himself felt fine, his earlier headache gone but Sam, well, his eyes were webbed-red and hooded, eyelids heavy. The kid obviously wasn't feeling well and wasn't going to admit it either; he would suck it up and do whatever Dean wanted. Dean let it go, not wanting to start an argument.

"I'll be a couple of hours." Dean told him as he pulled on his coat. "Call me, you need anything.'

"Yeah, sure." Sam didn't care where Dean went or what he did, all he intended to do once Dean was gone was get some more ice, swallow some more Tylenol and go back to bed. He didn't expect to sleep well. He never did when he wasn't feeling good, barely did when he felt fine and rarely did when left alone.

One would have thought he'd have gotten used to being alone in strange motel rooms, but he never quite did. He flopped over to his back with a sigh, who knew being poked by a nail could hurt so much? Sure, it was a pain he could handle, more of a discomfort than actual pain, but it was a constant throb he had no wish to deal with. A glance at the clock told him Dean had been gone nearly two hours, he'd be back soon.

Really, what did Dean find to do in strange towns where he knew no one? Sam would lay bets on it having something to do with a female somewhere. He guessed that wasn't such a bad thing, it would mean Dean was finally moving on from his break-up with Lisa. Sam shook his head, no; he was not going to go there.

He got up to get his laptop, putting off taking a shower until he felt he could handle cleaning the puncture wounds and make sure there was no sign of infection. Once Dean got back with his bagel and he had something to eat, he would shower, cleanse and disinfect and then take a couple of the pain killers the doctor had prescribed. He could last another thirty minutes or so.

Another two hours passed before Dean returned. "Hey." he greeted only to be met by a look of annoyance from Sam.

"Four hours Dean, really?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Got delayed."

"Blonde or brunette?" he asked sarcastically.

"Redhead, you been up?" he tossed a bag at Sam and set down two cups of coffee. "Weather sucks, we aren't going anywhere today, probably not tomorrow either. You sure you showered? Cause it don't look like you did."

"I never said I did." he ignored Dean's look and pulled his bagel from the bag, pleased to find it was still warm and that the cream cheese was on the side.

"How come?" Dean asked. "You had all freakin' morning. Don't go getting an infection, 'cause dude, I'm telling you, I'm not about to …"

"Because Dean, I wanted to wait until I had something to eat so I could take the painkillers the doctor gave me yesterday." Sam lashed out. "I don't like taking meds in the first place, but if I'm gonna, then I prefer to take them with food, I didn't think you were gonna be gone for four hours."

Dean looked away and counted to ten. "Lost track of time, was just nosing around, there's a pool hall nearby…"

"You can't go one night without hitting a bar and a bottle?"

"You ain't all that cheap to keep Sammy." he snapped right back. "I didn't plan on being out this way for so long."

"Wait, what? You're going to hustle pool? Here?" Sam shook his head. "No."

"It's pool! I do it all the time."

"Ok, yeah, but…..Dean, alone?"

"What the hell's with you?"

"I thought…..." Sam stuttered into silence, not sure which direction to go. "You're not going alone."

Dean turned his back to hide the annoyance he knew showed on his face. Sam had a tendency these days to cling and while Dean understood, he also felt smothered.

"Sam, I don't like to use credit cards for everything all at once. Don't get mad, I'm not complaining. But I had to spend cash at the clinic, pay for the prescription, this hotel is nearly a hundred bucks a night and no you didn't bitch but I had to buy parts to fix the heat in the car. If I have to use a credit card, I will, but I'd really rather not.

Sam used his teeth to tear open the cream cheese, feeling a moment of guilt that he had agreed to have Dean bring him something to eat. He hadn't said anything about the car heater not working, hadn't even asked why it was once again broken but he should've known Dean would pick up on his discomfort.

"Fine." Sam ground out through gritted teeth. "We'll both go later."

"Right, you feel any better than you look?" his tone was disdainful but Sam chose to ignore it.

"I fought through this every year as a kid." he said bitterly. "I sucked it up then and I sure as hell can now." he spread the cream cheese on his bagel. "So, what time? Took you four hours to get the layout, you must have a plan."

"Shouldn't you be taking a nap?"

"Slept all morning." he retorted, taking a bite of this bagel. Dean tossed the bottle of pain meds at him. "So? What time?" he repeated. "You get a choice here Dean and ignoring me isn't one of the options, either you take me with you or you don't go."

"Says you?" he sneered, trying to recall when Sam had become so bossy; he didn't like it, not at all.

"Yeah." he matched Dean's tone. "Says me."

"I don't think…" Dean began but Sam was having none of it, the look he leveled on Dean silenced him.

"I don't care what you think, we both know what happened the last time one of us went off alone. Not now, not here, where if something goes wrong, we can't cut and run."

"Fine." Dean bit out. "Eight. If you insist on coming, you can play dart. If you can see straight, maybe you'll manage to win a game or two."

Sam nodded. There was nothing wrong with his eye sight and he threw darts right-handed, so yeah, he'd be able to play darts just fine. He finished his bagel, swallowed two of the pain pills with the last of his coffee, took a shower, tended his wounds, and was asleep within five minutes of lying down.

Dean wasn't surprised, Sam may have spent the morning in bed, but he sure as hell hasn't slept. He knew that for a fact. Light dozing for fifteen minutes, twenty tops, was all Sam managed when Dean was out and about on his own. They had too much history to be content when they weren't together.

Dean's instinct and desire was to wander, he wanted to go down to the small café/gift shop in the hotel lobby and mingle with the locals, employees and other hotel guests, but to leave the room meant Sam wouldn't sleep and sleep was what he needed. Stifling a curse, and with nothing better to do, he sprawled in the arm-chair to read up on the latest job they had been on their way to meet Bobby over. It was going to be a long day.

***000***

Sam came out of the bathroom and saw the table where he'd been sharing a beer at with his brother was now empty. Sam looked around to see where he had gotten to. It wasn't hard to locate him. All he had to do was find the nearest good-looking girl and Dean was sure to be close by.

A nap, pain meds and a decent dinner had left Sam feeling physically better and in a better mood. Dean had been on edge lately, worried about Sam, and concerned about events happening that was out of his control. He needed an opportunity to let loose and relax before Sam beat the attitude out of him. Sam sat down at the table and settled for keeping an eye on his brother when what he really wanted to do was retrieve him and drag him back over to their table where Sam could easily defend him should the need arise.

"Hi." a petite brunette stopped beside his table. "All alone? Buy a lonely girl a drink?"

"Have a seat." Sam waved her into Dean's vacated chair. A drink was all the girl would be getting, but he could at least be friendly, besides, it gave him someone to talk to. She sat down and followed the direction of his look.

"Aah, Silkie caught your eye, huh? She catches everyone's eye." she sighed. Oh well, at least she would get a free drink or two. "It appears she's interested in green eyes and freckles tonight."

"Silkie?" Sam repeated. "Name's Sam." he added, his attention across the room on the girl who hung all over Dean. He hoped she had a place of her own because it was too fucking cold to spend the night in the car.

"Hi Sam, nice to meet you. Silkie is a nickname, her name is Sylvia and that is her trusty, always present side-kick Brenda, he might get lucky and go home with both tonight."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." he muttered into his beer. He knew he shouldn't be mixing alcohol with pain meds, but it was just beer and the pain meds were mild. He'd slept all day and Tylenol had kept his fever down so he was feeling pretty good. He couldn't explain why, but he didn't like Silkie.

He'd suspected she'd had her eye on Dean all night, but she hadn't approached him until Sam had left Dean alone. It was a feeling that made his skin crawl. He couldn't help but feel she was up to something, calculating was the word he would use to describe her. Dean wouldn't be going anywhere with her this night, or any other.

"I dunno, he looks like he can handle himself, might be pretty stiff competition."

"What? No, no…I'm not going to…it's not like that." Sam signaled the waitress over "Sorry, you name? What are you drinking?"

"Call me Cat. So, you think?…..well, I dunno Sam, it doesn't look like he's the type to leave her for, um… well, you…..so hey, thanks for the drink." she started to get up and Sam finally turned his complete attention to her.

"What are you talking about? I'm…ooh, no, no, no, NO! He's my brother and I can't say why, but I don't like her. She seems like she's up to something, I don't….I dunno, I don't trust her."

"Oh. Well she does have a reputation around here for always getting what she wants, and what she usually wants, is a man." Cat gave him a saucy grin. "You know girls like her, you've been around, right?"

"Girls like her?" Sam questioned wondering what she meant by that. He thought back to another 'girl like that' they'd come across when he saw the friend, Brenda head to the women's room and got up to follow. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah, sure." she sighed. "Right."

Sam followed Brenda right into the women's room. He didn't care what anyone thought. His job, his goal, his objective was to protect Dean. He'd failed once before to do that and this time no one and no room anyone entered was going to stop him from doing it.

"This is women's room." Brenda began but went silent when Sam grabbed her wrist, held tight and twisted just enough to let her know he could hurt her if he chose to do so. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I'm well aware of where I am." he gave her a smile that did nothing to suggest he was friendly. "You know that saying 'he's pretty to look at, and fun to hold, but if you break him…? It's not a rhyme, it's a warning, am I clear?"

"Who the hell are you? Let go of me!" she tried to tug her arm free, but Sam held tight until she winced and only then did he fling her wrist away from him.

"You do anything to hurt him and you won't walk out of here." Sam threatened. "Go out there and make an excuse, any excuse, I don't care what you say or how you do it, but you walk away and you leave him alone."

"Hurt who? What are you talking about?"

"The guy you and your girlfriend think you are going to pick up tonight, Dean."

Her eyes widened and she took a step backwards. "Dean? Who are you?" she whispered eyeing him up and down, taking in his height. "Oh god."

Sam bit his tongue to keep from cursing aloud. He had a good idea the girls knew who Dean was and Brenda has just proven him right. He took a moment to collect himself and stepped away from her so he wouldn't end up hurting her. He leaned forward to stare her down, hoping to intimidate her. He wasn't going to go through this again, he couldn't.

"If you do anything to hurt my brother, I will hunt you down and make you regret this very night. You won't believe how fast and how hard I will bring this fight to your doorstep." Sam seethed, struggling to control his urge to bounce her head off the wall. "That is a threat, take it as one." maybe he shouldn't mix beer and pain meds. Ten minutes ago, he had felt fine, almost happy, definitely content, and now here he was, so angry he could barely control his anger..

"You are supposed to be dead." Brenda replied, trying to decide if Sam was truly Sam. She was fairly convinced he was. "What can you do about who your brother decides to go home with, anyway?"

"Try me, just give me a reason."

"You need to calm down." she licked her lips nervously. "We mean Dan no harm, just a night of fun. Now get out of my way or I'll start screaming for help." Brenda pushed past him, making it back to the bar before she gave in to the fear Sam had driven into her. She was shaking when she joined Silkie. Dean gave her a warm smile, not noticing her distress but Silkie did, and sent Dean for more drinks. "We have a huge problem Silk." Brenda sat down.

"Such as?"

"Sam." Brenda took several deep breaths to compose herself. "It really is him and he's here and he's pissed."

"Sam who?"

"Winchester."

"Dean's brother? That Sam? Huh, thought he was dead." she gave the news some consideration. "Well, damn."

"Silkie, we didn't plan on Sam being here."

"It doesn't change anything Bren, what's he gonna do? We go ahead as planned…fun night."

"Are you insane? No, Silk, we can't! God, he just threatened me in the bathroom."

"He approached you? He threatened you? Huh, well, it doesn't matter." Silkie decided. "He'll never find us; he'll have no idea where to look."

"Silkie, this changes everything. We might be able to get past Dean, but Sam? He wasn't supposed to be here, he wasn't supposed to be able to come after us for hurting his brother."

"For the last freaking time, Brenda, we are not going to anything to hurt Dean!" she huffed. "It's a game…a simple game."

"You damn well know Sam won't like what we intend to do. He won't think it's a game and if he ever finds out what we did, Silk, he will come after us."

"How will he find out? Who is going to tell him? Dean sure as hell won't remember. This is our only chance Bren, we have the knowledge, the means and the opportunity to get what we want from Dean. We know he won't willingly give it to us, so we have to take it. He won't be in a position to stop us."

"But Sam will."

"And what will he do Bren? Kill us? Sam doesn't kill humans."

"You sure about that? The stories we've heard clearly lead me to believe he is capable of killing a human. Especially if Dean's involved. He will do anything to protect his brother and that means he will come after us. Are you really sure you want to do this? Is what you want from Dean worth it? Sam isn't just any hunter Silk and if you do anything to hurt Sam, then you will have Dean out for your blood. You really can't win here."

"I'm not letting Dean go Bren, not now. Once we leave here, Sam won't know where we went and he lacks the ability to find out. I have all night to take what I want."

"Sam will find you, find us, he will come after Dean."

"Let him." she said confidently. "Sam can't stop us."

Dean joined them with three beers and Silkie turned her attention to him. Brenda sighed, knowing nothing she said was going to deter Silkie from achieving her goal that night.

"Hey Dean." Sam was suddenly behind Silkie, Cat slightly behind him. Dean looked up, giving his brother a cheery grin and a wave, pleased Sam had found some company for the night.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"We're leaving, let's go." his tone brooked no argument but Dean didn't seem to notice.

"Go? Go where? Now? Why?" Dean eyed Cat, giving her a wink. She was definitely Sam's type. "You go ahead Sammy, I'll catch up with you in the morning."

"I don't think so. We're leaving, now."

"Ok, go on, I promise not to come back tonight and interrupt. The room is yours."

"No Dean. We are leaving, me and you."

"Um, dude, so am not leaving with you."

"Either you come with me on your own, or we have it out right here and I'll drag you out."

Dean finally turned to look at Sam with serious disbelief. At first he thought Sam was teasing but he now realized Sam was not joking. Sam looked pissed, and that pissy look on his face was directed at Dean.

"What the hell is your problem?" Dean demanded, more confused than angry. He looked at Cat who shrugged helplessly and gave him a shy smile. "Do we have someplace we need to go?"

"No."

"Then bugger off." Dean tried to keep his tone light, but he was sooo tired of Sam being possessive and selfish. He never wanted Dean to go anywhere without him or be apart from him for any length of time. Everything was about Sam, they went where to he wanted to go, did what he wanted to do, saw who he wanted to see, stayed away from where he didn't want to go. "It's one night Sam, can't you give me that? That's not too much to ask, is it? I mean, seriously man, come on! Back off a little."

"Not with her." Sam said quietly. "I don't want to have to throw down with you but I will."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Dean exclaimed, he was beyond incredulous, he was flabbergasted. "Throw down? You freaking serious? What the hell has gotten into you? I'll be back in the morning, now go away."

"Don't make me do something we'll both regret Dean." he was staring at Silkie, matching her smirk with a snarl. "Don't ask me to explain it, cause I can't, but I don't like her."

"Who? Silkie? Hell Sam, you don't know her! You haven't even met her!" Dean didn't know where to look, what to think, what to do. "Where is this all coming from?"

"Whatever." Sam spat. "You aren't leaving here with her."

"You think you are going to stop me?"

"If I have to." Sam replied eerily calm.

"You can try." Dean tossed back.

"You aren't going anywhere with her. I won't know where to find you, this is her turf and I can't call Cas for help. You don't have to like it, you can fight me over her, you can try to get your own way, but you'll be leaving with her only if you knock me out." Sam's tone was still calm, he didn't appear angry or upset and while Dean didn't know what to make of that, he did know Sam was serious.

"Wow, you're really freaking me out here." Dean turned his back on Sam to finish his beer, trying to deal with his bewilderment over Sam's behavior. Silkie's smug smirk widened as she ran her hand up Dean's arm and kept a possessive hold, sure that Dean would tell Sam to go the hell and leave with her as planned.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'll return him in the morning, all shiny and new, unharmed and, aahh, um, satisfied." she rubbed Dean's arm, stopping when she felt him tense. "Dean? Something wrong?"

She didn't realize the mistake she made. Sam didn't like being called Sammy. Other than when he had battled an addiction and been infatuated with the drugs supplier, no one other than Dean got away with calling him Sammy. Sam was very vocal about his disapproval of the nickname.

And just like that, Sam's calm demeanor fled and he was fighting to keep from throwing a punch at a female. Before Dean could in any way react, Sam knocked Silkie's hand from Dean's arm with such force, she stumbled backwards. Dean reached to steady her, knowing Sam was on edge and her deliberate attempt to provoke him had succeeded.

Sam!" Dean barked in warning, somewhat stunned over his aggressive action. "What the hell…?"

"Can't you control him?" Brenda asked sarcastically. "Silkie, let this go, he's not worth it."

"We'll just go." Dean made what he felt was a rational decision considering Sam's unusual mood. Wiping a hand across his forehead, he turned to the girl at his side. He believed Sam would fight him then and there and he wasn't so sure Sam wouldn't hit out at Silkie, he was that pissed. "Sorry Silk, wudda been a fun night…." she cut him off with an incredulous look.

"Seriously? You're kidding me, right? You're _not_ leaving with him? Leave me? For him?" she was furious, all her carefully laid plans were about to be destroyed. She had no idea when, if ever, she would get another chance to get Dean alone and at her mercy.

"I think that best." Dean gave her an apologetic grin. "Maybe next time. Ok, Sam, you get your way, but we are having this out."

Sam reached for Cat's hand, all happy smiles and sunny grins as he nudged Dean to move. "Don't call me Sammy." he tossed at Silkie. "Move Dean, come on, I wanna get outta here."

"Dean!" Silkie stamped her foot. "What is he? Your keeper? Tell him to go to hell and let's get outta here."

Dean groaned, tearing his eyes from her suggestive, come-hither look, _Christ_, when he got Sam alone….

"Dean." Sam reclaimed his attention, shoving him this time. "Let's go." he waited, Cat felt him tense, ready to force his brother out the door if it came to that. "Dean, come on, trust me here, ok? Just for once, trust me. I followed her girlfriend to the women's room. She knew who I was but not that I was…..here. They didn't account for me being here to interfere in whatever the hell their plan is. They know who you are, you're not just a one-night pick up in the bar. She's not here to pick up some random guy for a night of fun, she's after you specifically."

"Don't you think you might be reaching here Sam? I mean, come on! She's….."

"Human." Sam stated. "Human Dean, she's human and she's up to something and I don't really care to find out what. I wouldn't want to hurt her, but if she did anything to you, anything at all, if she hurt you, then I'd have to."

"Ok, now I'm beyond freaked, I'm downright scared. Do you hear yourself? Do you know what you're saying? She's human Sam, we don't hunt humans."

"I do if they mess with you."

"Okay, that's it. You and me. Outside now."

Sam nodded. "Fine." he tugged Cat along behind him.

"She coming?" Dean jerked a thumb at Cat. "Really?"

"Just seeing her home, let's go."

Dean managed to make it outside to the car before he lost his temper and whirled on Sam so fast that Sam stumbled backwards, falling against a parked car. Dean was in his face, able to pull his punch up and hold back, but his fist hung in the air, Sam stared it down until Dean dropped his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Dean yelled. "Christ Sam, you have to give me some space here! Threatening me in a bar? Have you lost your mind? I mean, come on! What is up with that? Start a fight, just to get your own way? Do you even know how stupid that is? Risk having the police called? Risk starting an all-out brawl that we could be held responsible for? One night, one freaking night was all I wanted!"

"Dammit Dean, you can do whatever the hell you want, pick any other skirt in the bar, just not her!"

"Jesus Sam, you're not right, you…..she's just a girl in a bar…" he turned in a complete circle, then another. "So, what, now I can only hook up with someone who meets with your approval? Is that how it's gonna be from now on?"

"No, damn you! She knows who you are Dean! She wants something from you and I'll be damned if she gets an opportunity to get close enough to you to get it. You don't have to like it, you can get mad at me, but you are not going to leave here with her tonight."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Sam ground out. "That's so. I won't let you."

"You won't let me?" Dean repeated slowly. "You won't LET ME? It's not up to you to decide what I do or where I go or who I do what with! I get to have some time to myself Sam, you owe me that!"

"Not with her. Not tonight."

"And you think you get to stop me?"

"Uh, yeah. Yes, I do." he eyed his brother warily. He was pretty sure if he wasn't hurt, Dean would have thrown a punch by now. He was still expecting him to do so and prepared to take it.

"It's come to this then? You're willing to fight me over a girl neither of us even knows? Christ, I can't believe you, you've pulled some stupid shit but…" he wanted to hit him, he fisted his hand again. Sam would be easier to take down if Dean was willing to cheap shot him on his left side. He considered it then forced his hand to relax for a second time.

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you Dean? You want me to go there? FINE!" he threw his hands up. "I _can't do this again_! I can't spend another night waiting for you to come back, thinking you are _only_ out with some girl you picked up in a bar! I don't care if she's human. I didn't know what to do then but I sure as hell won't let anyone get away with it again!"

"What _the hell _are you talking about?" Dean cried in frustration, he held to his head as he paced about in yet another circle. "Do what again? No one got away with doing anything? I freaking hate when you're on meds!"

It was his fault Sam was taking pain meds, he'd been the one to talk him into accepting the prescription and he knew Sam had taken them a second time that day before leaving to come out with him. He'd ordered Sam his first beer, knowing it wasn't wise to mix meds and alcohol but figured it wouldn't hurt since the prescribed meds weren't that strong. He sure as hell wouldn't make that mistake again. Sam was more emotional than usual when medicated and his mood swings didn't help him think rationally. But even so, it was out of the ordinary for Sam to act this way.

"Springfield." Sam clenched a fist, if his brother dared to crack a joke or give him a grin; he would lay the son-of-a-bitch out right there in the parking lot. "And it's not the meds." he wasn't about to let Dean blame the meds for the reason he felt Sam was being unreasonable. Not bothering to take a moment and soften the blow, he threw the words at his brother in hateful fury. "Springfield, Illinois Dean, bring back any memories?"

Dean's fingers raked over his face, palms against his mouth, fingers across his cheeks as he stared at Sam in wide-eyed disbelief. He took a minute to catch his breath to ensure his voice wouldn't crack. Shock made his reaction slow, his brain refused to accept what Sam had just revealed he knew.

"How do you know about that?" he groaned. "Samm-mmy!"

Sam walked away, going over to the car and opening the driver's door. "I'm leaving, get in the car." better to walk away then to throw a punch.

"How do you know? _What _do you know?" Dean followed but Sam wasn't speaking to him. "Sam, you can't just drop that on me then shut me out." now he knew why Sam had kept Cat with him. Dean wouldn't push him and demand answers until they were alone, and by that time, Sam would have calmed down and could be reasoned with.

"Where do you live Cat? I'll drop you off." Sam started the car and she jumped into the back seat.

"Sam…" Dean tried again, he stood next to the passenger door, yet to get in the car.

"Later Dean." he snapped tersely. "You wanna have this out, fine, but we will do it later. Now. Get. In. The. Car."

"Sam, it's not the same thing, the situation is…" he tried to reason with Sam as he got into the car and shut the door. "Different. See….."

"You wouldn't talk to me, you wouldn't tell me what happened, you wouldn't let me help you. What you think I forgot?" Sam pulled out on to the road. He wouldn't even look at Dean and Dean knew he was in for a long night. "You sure you wanna point fingers and talk about who shuts out who?"

"Forget? I didn't think you knew!" his fist cracked against the dashboard, causing Cat to jump with a squeak.

Now that Sam had brought up Springfield, Illinois, he couldn't stop thinking about that night, morning really, when he'd returned to the motel room. Sam had been angry that Dean had stayed out all night and hadn't even bothered to call to let him know where he was, who he was with or when he'd be back. Dean hadn't answered his cell either and his attitude when he got back had sent Sam into an angry fit.

*** some years ago ***

"Where the hell were you?" Sam demanded angrily. He got to his feet to confront Dean as he came through the motel room door. He meant to greet him civilly, had spent the night convincing himself he was capable of doing so; one careless toss of the car keys and no look tossed his way blew that conviction straight to hell. "What, you can't call? Can't answer your phone? You want me around Dean, you want me to stay with you, you say you want a partnership hunting, fine, but then this is a relationship and you have to work at it too, you know. I can't be the only one invested."

Dean didn't answer, pushing past Sam to head to the bathroom. Sam was too angry to stand for being ignored. He reached out and grabbed Dean's arm, jerking him back. They were going to have this out once and for all. There would be no more nights of not knowing where the hell his brother was. If Dean wanted Sam to stay with him and hunt, then he was going to have to play by some of Sam's rules.

"No, you don't." he stopped Dean from ducking around him. "I've had enough of this and I'm not going to keep doing it. All I'm asking for is a phone call, hell, a text is fine. Gimme that much, Dean. I've been up all night, not knowing what to think."

"Leave off Sam." Dean pulled free from Sam and once again headed to the bathroom, Sam blocked his way.

"No." he stood his ground when Dean made to push past him, pushing back when Dean used force to get past.

"Sam, move." his eyes were wild, darting aimlessly, not once settling on anything.

"No, this time you don't get to blow me off. It's all you do and I'm sick of it. You disappeared from the bar without a damn word, what the hell was I supposed to think? Do you care at all what I went through last night? What? You think I went to bed and slept soundly?"

"Get out of my way."

"Did you ditch me for a girl? God, please tell me that's all it was." he waited. "I don't care what you do or where you go or who you do what with, but dammit Dean, I don't deserve to SIT up all night, worried sick that you are hurt or captured or taken or beaten and left for dead in an alley somewhere. I don't need to lay awake in bed, wondering if you're hurt and waiting for me to come get you, to come kill whatever has you and save your ass. To think that some demon has taken you to use as bait to lure me out." he put a hand on Dean's chest to push him back when he stepped around Sam.

Dean tensed at the contact, Sam might be angry but he wasn't unaware of Dean's reaction and he gave him a second shove, harder this time to see if Dean kept his balance. He didn't, he had to take a step back to regain his footing. Sam's anger fled and shifted to curiosity, then concern. Dean had yet to look at him, he kept his eyes down and his attempts to get past Sam weren't coordinated.

"I don't care if you find company at a bar Dean, I just want to know that. We go up against too much for me to be ok if I don't know where you are. Twelve hours of being mad and angry and worried and scared makes me crazy. I didn't eat, I haven't slept, I didn't know where to begin looking. I asked around at the bar, but no one saw you leave. I thought about the police, but not a good idea. You're wanted, you know, but I don't care how mad that makes you, you can't do this to me then get mad when I make a decision you don't like."

"Let me go."

"Look at me." Sam ordered. "Hey, look at me! Dean, I said **look at ME**." he reached out to knock Dean's head up with his fist under Dean's chin. Dean resisted, raising his own fist to knock Sam's arm away. A brief shoving match ensued, neither trying to hurt the other, just get their own way. Sam was ready to give up and let Dean go when he unintentionally blocked Dean's right hand from making contact with his shoulder. Dean went white and he doubled over, holding his wrist between his knees, hissing through clenched teeth.

"What the hell?" Sam frowned. He knew he hadn't hit Dean nearly hard enough to cause that kind of reaction. "Dean? You hurt your hand? Let me see. Were you in a fight?" he could smell feminine perfume, and while there were no bruises on Dean's face, he had hickies on his throat. Sam pulled his collar to the side to get a better look, Dean flinched and drew back. Sam didn't like that; he didn't like any part of this. At all. "What did you get yourself into?"

"I'm fine Sam, I just want a shower."

"Are you hungry?" Sam tested a theory. He watched Dean's face intently, waiting for him to nod and tell Sam to go get him breakfast. If Dean did that much, which was really so little, Sam would let the matter go. Dean wasn't really fighting or making a strong effort to get away, he'd pushed but hadn't tried to dominate and Sam zeroed in on that, thinking it, and the lack of jokes and smart comments, odd.

"Not really."

That was the wrong thing to say. Dean was always hungry and even if he wasn't, he always said he was just to goad Sam. For him to turn down food after a night spent with a willing female gave Sam reason to be frantic. He felt his stomach sink as the last traces of anger turned to dread. Sam slowly stalked Dean backward, step by step. He didn't touch him, didn't get in his face, just advanced one step at a time, forcing Dean back with each step he took forward until Dean backed up against the wall. Sam put a hand on either side of Dean's head, palms flat against the wall, chest to chest with Dean, who turned his head away, not willing to look at Sam.

"Was it a girl?" he waited. "Human?" with Dean effectively trapped against the wall, Sam waited for the nod of confirmation he was praying would be coming. Dean bit at his bottom lip, sucking it in. Sam winced, he hated when Dean did that but he took it for the affirmative answer he knew it was. "What..did..she..do..to..you?" Sam bit out each word in a dangerous voice. "What was she into?" he waited. "Dean, what the hell was her kink?"

Dean moved to slide down the wall and duck under Sam's arm but Sam roughly shoved him back against the wall, not ready to let him go until he got some answers. He tried to force Dean to look at him but Dean resisted and Sam didn't push. Instead, he took hold of Dean's hands and pinned them to the wall over his head. Once he was sure Dean got the message that his submissive position was due to Sam's show of dominance, he let go of Dean's left arm and held his right by the elbow. He pinned the back of his hand to the wall, palm out and pushed Dean's sleeve up. He sucked his breath in audibly upon sight; Dean didn't react, didn't even bother to try to pull his hand free.

Sam's thumb brushed over the bruise and welts that encircled Dean's wrist. The odd mark wasn't from a rope and it wasn't from handcuffs, so what the hell had rubbed the skin so completely raw? Sam had never seen anything like the marks on Dean's wrist. He knew they weren't caused by the restraints having been too tight, knew they were the result of Dean having fought against whatever had restrained him. Sam swallowed hard, eyes closing as he dealt with what he was seeing. Getting Dean to talk wouldn't be easy and Sam needed to know what happened, needed to know if Dean was hurt and if so, how badly, and exactly how.

"What caused these bruises Dean?" he asked softly. "Are there others?"

Silence, his eyes vacant.

"Dean, did she hurt you?" Sam pushed, needing answers, not because he wanted to know what happened, but because he needed to know if Dean needed a doctor.

Dean's eyes were no longer focused. Sam have him a gentle shake, not wanting to startle him, but needing his attention.

"I'm only going to ask you this once and I'll take your word for it, so, please, I'm begging you, don't lie to me." Sam whispered, feeling sick; the left wrist matched the right. Both had to hurt, the right was worse than the left, and the sight made bile rise in his throat. He felt worse because Dean didn't fight him or push him away or even come at him with his smart mouth. "I know you're an ass, but you aren't stupid." he let Dean go and backed away, running a hand through his hair. "Do you need a doctor?" he waited, his breath held. He usually knew when Dean was lying to him or was keeping something from him and he prayed that now wouldn't be one of those times when he couldn't read him should Dean decide to shut down on him.

"No." Dean said hoarsely turning to meet Sam's questioning eyes. He cleared his throat and said more strongly. "No."

Sam nodded, taking Dean at his word, accepting he was telling the truth because he looked Sam in the eye. "Okay." he stood aside and pushed Dean towards the shower he was so desperate to have. Once the bathroom door closed, Sam sank down on his bed and dug his thumbs against his closed eyelids. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

*** present ***

By the time they dropped Cat off and back to the hotel, Sam had control and could to talk to Dean without yelling.

"So, you don't remember coming back that morning?" Sam sighed. "Figures, you'd've never let me that close if you'd had a freaking clue." he shook his head. Dean had never talked about that night, had acted like it had never happened. Sam had wondered why and now he knew. Dean didn't remember coming back to the motel to find Sam waiting and Sam finding out what happened. "Later that night, you willingly took what you thought was ibuprofen. You're easy to drug, by the way. You blindly take what I give you and believe what I tell you it is. Once you were asleep, I went back to the bar, now that I had something to go on, I was able to ask the right questions; she was easily found"

"Sam, for…..hell, I'm a …." he was at a loss for words. "You saw her, then?"

"You disappeared Dean. I didn't know what happened. Can you even begin to feel the terror I felt that night?"

"Yeah, actually I can. You up and disappeared on me for a freaking week. I had to chase your possessed ass down and oh yeah, then you shot me!"

Sam ignored his past being thrown in his face yet again. "I'm not ever going through that again Dean, I can't. I don't care what you do or who you do it with, do whatever you want, I'm not going to criticize, but I will know where you are, don't take away from me what little in life gives me piece of mind."

Dean was quiet. "And you think Silkie was like…..that?"

"I don't know what it was but she had an ulterior motive. I don't ever want to see those kinds of bruises anywhere on you again. I saw what caused them." he shuddered. "Not only that, you were quiet and moody and withdrawn, kept to yourself and shut me out. I didn't like that. I didn't know how to help you, you refused to talk to me or talk about it, I didn't know whether to push or to leave you alone. So for me, I'm asking, when I don't like the looks or attitude of someone you're picking up, or is picking you up, just go with me, okay? Please? Can you do that?"

Dean stared out the window. He'd seriously believed the pain meds mixed with alcohol were responsible for Sam's mood and behavior. He never would've concluded it was Silkie who freaked Sam out to the point Sam was ready to start a fist fight in a public bar to get his way. Well, to prevent Dean from leaving with a girl who Sam felt meant him harm anyway. What Sam was scared of most, now anyway, was being unable to find Dean and reliving a situation that had been out of his control in the past.

"Dean?" Sam waited. "I never really ask you for anything, but I'm asking now, for me? Can you do that much for me?"

"So," he cleared his throat. "How much do you know about...?"

"Enough."

"She…talked? I didn't think….."

"Hold a knife to someone's throat, they eventually talk." Sam said evasively.

Dean swallowed, unable to say anything else. "Yeah...Sam, sure." he finally worked through the unwanted memories that came rushing back, ones he thought were successfully buried since he'd believed there would never be a reason to revisit them. Once again, Sam got his way, and Dean, well, he would do what he always did, go on.

*** END ***


End file.
